


Get It While You Can

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Just need some love for these babies, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Dave and Klaus enjoy their young love and bond over feeling like "the disappointment" in their families.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Get It While You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So glad to see you here! I've been trying to come up with some backstory on Dave and Klaus because I wish their relationship had been able to be more fleshed out. But after Season 2, I feel like we all got a nice glimpse into Dave's life! So, that's where this came from. It takes place during Vietnam.  
> *Title is a Janis Joplin song I love that goes PERFECTLY with the feelings I tried to invoke in this fic. If you're looking for something cool to listen to, I highly suggest it!  
> I hope y'all enjoy!

After stumbling home from the bar, pleasantly tipsy and giggling due to the thrill of being in love, Klaus and Dave sat down in the grass far away from where the other soldiers were camped out.

Klaus, mostly drunk solely on his feelings and a few shots, reached over and took Dave’s face in his hands before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Dave closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of those mischievous, delicious lips against his own.

Klaus made him feel magical, like he was in a constant, lovely dream with an impossibly gorgeous man.

“What are you thinking about, Davie-dear?” Klaus asked with a giggle as he ran his hands through his lover’s hair.

“I just love you, Klaus,” Dave said with an air of seriousness, “I want you to know that.”

Klaus blinked a few times, suddenly sobering up at the genuine proclamation from the younger man.

“I know,” Klaus promised softly, if a bit awkwardly, “and I love you, too. Obviously.”

“Sometimes I wonder about our lives after all this,” Dave thought aloud, waving his hand vaguely in an attempt to capture the violent, horrifying hell that was Vietnam.

“Well,” Klaus began with a wink, “We can sleep in the same bed every single night. Oooh! I can give you so many _epic_ blowjobs, you won’t be able to st—”

Dave shoved Klaus gently as he tried to stifle a grin.

Of course, Klaus fell dramatically, moaning that the other soldier had completely dislocated his shoulder.

Dave knew it was complete bullshit, that Klaus simply adored attention and putting on a show, but he actually, genuinely hated even the thought of hurting the older man.

“Be serious!” Dave admonished lightly, though he knew he wasn’t exactly convincing, not when Klaus was determinedly sucking a hickey into his neck.

“Oh, you know me baby, always serious,” Klaus argued with a stupid looking grin, “All business, all the time.”

Dave unintentionally moaned at the feeling of Klaus’ lips ( _right_ where he was most sensitive, that little shit), but he hadn’t stopped thinking about what was to come next in his life.

Well, more accurately, in _their_ lives.

“My family hates me,” Dave finally managed to get out, cheeks flushed bright red and hands trembling.

Klaus immediately pulled back and grabbed his lover’s hand, squeezing carefully with a sad look in his big, expressive eyes.

“I don’t think they _hate_ you, Davie,” Klaus tried to comfort timidly, “I don’t know how anyone could.”

“That’s sweet,” Dave admitted, though he still looked troubled to anyone who cared to look.

Klaus, cared quite a lot.

“But I’m their biggest disappointment,” Dave shrugged as though it didn’t kill him inside.

It did. Clearly.

Klaus flinched a little at the statement, as though it hit too close to home.

Because it did.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something?” Dave asked instantly, pushing his own feelings aside with no hesitation for Klaus’ sake. Because that’s just the kind of man he was, and Klaus knew that well.

“No!” Klaus promised quickly, “This is about you. I want to know why you think you’re a disappointment, just so I can prove you wrong, my darling. You know how much I _adore_ being right.”

Dave laughed a little, pausing in his thoughts to kiss Klaus’ forehead softly, right above a recent combat wound.

Klaus shuddered and curled in closer. He’d never admit it, but he may have actually swooned.

“They don’t like…I don’t know,” Dave trailed off, “I think sometimes they suspect that I’m, that I like…that I might not be completely heterosexual. And of course, you, of all people, know that I am _definitely not_ heterosexual. And I want my life to be with you Klaus, you know that I do. I just—I don’t want to feel like a bad person because of it. I mean, am I a bad person?”

“If anyone’s a bad person it’s me,” Klaus snorted, “I’m the one who turned your head with my fine ass and devilish ways.”

“Klaus,” Dave requested while lovingly running his fingers through the other soldier’s hair, “just one minute being serious, okay?”

Klaus looked down, instantly feeling guilty for ruining the important conversation Dave so obviously needed to have.

He was never any good about being serious.

But he was a thirty-year-old man; he needed to learn.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered while picking at the grass near his leg.

“No worries. Normally this would be the perfect time for you to make me laugh,” Dave replied genuinely with a grin that made Klaus feel like there were actual, literal butterflies flying around in his tummy.

Not just like the dumb cliché, but as an accurate description of what that man was doing to him, in the best possible way.

“I really do want to hear what you have to say,” Klaus clarified a bit desperately; he didn’t want the man he loved to think that he just didn’t care.

“I promise you, honeybun, it would be absolutely impossible for you to be a bad person,” Klaus urged sincerely, “You are the kindest, most genuinely good man I have ever known. I mean, to put up with my dumb ass? You’d have to be.”

Dave chuckled, though it was clear he was trying not to sob.

Klaus, having noticed right away, pulled Dave against his chest, and started to wipe his tears away.

“You’re the best person I’ve ever met,” Klaus admitted quietly, feeling painfully vulnerable but continuing on anyway, “And even if your family never understands you, that won’t change a thing about how fucking perfect you are, Davie. Don’t ever let anyone tell you there’s a goddamn thing wrong with you.”

Dave sniffled and snuggled closer to Klaus, who somehow held him even tighter.

The younger man’s body relaxed just a touch at the kind words from his lover. Klaus wasn’t often soft like that, so Dave held the words near and dear.

“Thanks,” Dave mumbled, and he truly meant it, “You’re the best fucking guy I know.”

Klaus actually laughed, as though the only time anyone had ever told him something like that had been a joke.

“Thanks, lover boy,” Klaus said as he blew him a kiss.

Dave hated that he could see hurt and hesitation in the eyes behind that playful façade.

“You are,” Dave reiterated, and Klaus simply shrugged.

“You don’t have to suck up to me, Dave. We’re already fucking,” the older man joked, though he pulled back when Dave didn’t look even remotely amused.

“I’m just saying, you don’t have to like, try to make me feel better,” Klaus waved him off casually.

“Why would I lie to you about this?” Dave asked with a sad sigh.

“I don’t know,” Klaus admitted sadly before teasing, “Maybe you’re blinded by love, poor thing! Your parents should meet me! You’ll look like an absolute angel next to me. Not that you aren’t an angel already, lovie.”

“Why do you do that?” Dave questioned gently while caressing Klaus’ arm like he was made of porcelain, “Why do you always hate yourself like that, and then make a joke so you can avoid talking about it?”

“This is the 60s,” Klaus grumbled, “I thought people didn’t talk about their feelings.”

Dave chose to ignore Klaus’ frankly confusing comment in favor of urging him to talk more about what was going on in his head.

“Why are you so self-conscious?” Dave asked point blank, “I—you’re literally so _mean_ to yourself sometimes. It makes me sad.”

“Okay,” Klaus said, defeated at first before plastering on a wicked smirk that was clearly meant to cover up _something_ , “I get it. You don’t like it when I’m mean to myself.” 

“But _someone_ has to be. I’m a bad boy,” he continued on in a helpless voice, “You know, I could ease up on myself a bit if _you_ were a little rougher on me, _daddy_.”

Dave couldn’t help but splutter a bit, his cheeks reddening at the connotation of Klaus’ words.

He shook his head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts in his mind. Klaus was clearly trying to distract him, and Dave wasn’t about to let him win.

“You’re insatiable,” Dave teased fondly.

Klaus seemed proud of himself as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Dave’s neck.

“My family isn’t great either,” Klaus accepted quietly, “But I’m not about to rob you of your tragic backstory, my darling. Not when you’re so deservedly upset. So don’t worry about me.”

Dave smiled; it was nice to think about Klaus putting Dave’s problems first, instead of his own.

Still, the younger was certain there was plenty of love and comfort and cuddles to go around.

“I have a proposal. Why don’t we be miserable together?” Dave offered with a little shrug as he passed over a flask.

Klaus took it hesitantly and offered a commiserating, silent toast then pressed a soft kiss to Dave’s jaw.

“Yeah, alright,” Klaus agreed while leaning his head comfortably on his lover’s shoulder, “Whatever you like, your highness.”

Dave smiled and looked off at the sky, full of wonder and love and worlds and universes.

“I want to _know_ you,” Dave suddenly said dreamily.

He could get like that, all romantic and thoughtful and deep. Klaus found it awe inspiring. He also found it embarrassing when he couldn’t keep up.

Dave never made him feel embarrassed though. No, he was patient and careful and he always praised Klaus whenever he managed to get out something even slightly profound.

“I know your body. God, I have every fucking part of you committed to memory—” Dave continued on.

“You little perv,” Klaus teased, trying to pretend his heart wasn’t pounding harder than it did out in the field.

“I know your laugh, adorable and so carefree. I know your eyes, soft and expressive. I know your lips, wicked and generous.”

Klaus shuddered and swallowed, unsure how he ended up with the most perfect man in the world, one he couldn’t have even dreamed of.

“I know the sweet nothings you whisper in my ear every night,” Dave continued on as though in a trance, his fingers carding through Klaus’ hair all the while.

Dave laughed then, seeing something only he could, “I know how much you love to dance, even though you look like such a dork while you’re doing it.”

Klaus blushed, but he knew that the younger man wasn’t laughing at him but with him.

He blushed because he wasn’t used to so much positive attention. He was sure that in just two minutes of speaking, Dave had offered him more love and affection than anyone in his entire life.

“I know that you sometimes like to wear women’s clothes,” Dave said quietly and before Klaus could be filled with shame, like he usually was when someone pointed out his clothing choices, Dave looked at him hungrily.

“And I know that you look downright sexy in a skirt,” he moaned obscenely, making Klaus nearly cry with laughter.

“But, Klaus,” Dave turned serious again, “I want to know every single little piece of you. The bad and the good. I want everything.”

Oh, if only Dave realized exactly what he was asking for.

Klaus marveled at the way Dave described him, like he was a beautiful and intricate poem, not an annoying and worthless addict.

“Dave, can I ask you a really stupid question that you’re not allowed to laugh at?” Klaus asked shyly as he tucked a piece of his curly hair behind his ear.

Normally, Dave would have teased him, but he could sense how painfully afraid Klaus was to bring the subject up at all.

So, Dave simply nodded and brought Klaus’ hand up to his lips.

“If…so, if—I don’t know, this is so stupid, never mind—” 

Dave smiled and Klaus could feel his lover’s lips turn upward against his knuckles, making him feel just a bit braver.

“Breathe, baby,” Dave insisted gently, “You don’t need to worry about me judging you. You’re already strange enough.”

Maybe it was the pent-up anxiety and nerves, but Klaus burst out laughing, throwing himself into a fit of giggles and leaning heavily against Dave’s side.

“God, I love you,” Dave murmured fondly with a roll of his eyes, “Now, what’s your question, silly boy?”

Klaus took a deep breath, suddenly full of dread, and tried to ignore the way his stomach lurched.

“So, hypothetically of course, if I were ever—you know—kidnapped, would you realize I was gone? W-would you look for me?” Klaus finally asked with tears in his eyes.

He tried to ignore all the dangerous, self-hating thoughts in his head that made him want to chug the alcohol straight from the other soldier’s flask before finding something to shoot up.

Instead of doing something destructive like that (you’re welcome, Ben), he simply ran his fingers over Dave’s cheekbone, up and down, until he felt a bit calmer.

Dave looked horrified and tightened his hold around his lover.

“Jesus, Klaus, of course I would! I’d look for you every minute of every fucking day until I found you,” Dave promised fiercely, “You’re not…I mean—you’re not, like, asking from experience, are you? That’s just such a specific question, baby.”

Klaus considered telling Dave about his siblings and how they didn’t even bother to look for him while he was tortured, but he decided against it.

Dave was all that mattered.

Dave would always protect him, just as Klaus would always protect Dave.

“No!” Klaus finally waved him off with a hollow sounding laugh, “You know me. I’m always saying nonsense.”

Dave gave him a worried look, and Klaus knew he wasn’t at all convinced.

However, Dave always knew when to take a step back.

“Alright, sugar,” Dave said in an over-exaggerated Southern accent (that always made Klaus howl with laughter), “You let me know if some miscreant ever tries to put his hands on you, ya hear?”

Klaus fell over, clutching his stomach, crying with laughter.

Dave was obsessed with seeing him smile and giggle like that. He seemed so light, almost weightless.

“Klaus, this is how I talk, damnit!” Dave growled in his best cowboy impression, though his laughter was bleeding through.

“Stop!” Klaus begged, swiping at tears.

“Somethin’ funny to you, mister?” Dave asked with a snort of laughter as he straddled the older man.

The evening was cool, the grass devoid of dirt and puddles and mud, and the night was pitch black, _perfect_ for what Dave was planning to do.

He pressed his lips against Klaus’ desperately, teeth clashing and hands flying like they’d never get to touch each other again.

Maybe in war, that’s just how people had sex. Unsure and frantic and desperate to feel something.

But both Klaus and Dave knew that what they felt was different.

What they felt was hot and sweet and all-encompassing.

It was everything, and somehow even _more_.

It was love and nerves and kindness and compassion and lust and security and a goddamn high.

It was Klaus ripping Dave’s shirt off desperately.

It was Dave sucking hickeys into Klaus’ skin.

It was Klaus moaning Dave’s name like a mantra and pushing his hands into his pants.

It was Dave sweetly caressing Klaus’ chest whispering things like “beautiful” and “perfect” and “baby” all night long.

It was Klaus running his fingers through Dave’s hair and mumbling praise like he was a sinner and Dave his salvation.

“God, you’re the sexiest cowboy I’ve ever seen,” Klaus whimpered once Dave had taken him in his hand and started to stroke him.

“Yeah?” Dave egged him on devilishly.

“God, yes, David,” Klaus moaned, “Fuck, ride me, cowboy.”

Dave grinned then softened a touch, “I wanna do this, with you, for the rest of my life. I wanna do everything with you. I wanna do everything _to_ you.”

A week later, Klaus road home on a bus, hands stained with another man’s blood, and he sobbed.

He sobbed for his sweet, perfect, other-worldly Dave and the life they almost had.

He mourned for the happiness that was just within reach.

And he went back home to a family that didn’t notice him or even pretend to miss him, which was particularly hard after spending ten months with someone who knew him like the back of his hand.

A man who saw him as more than just a junkie loser who was a waste of everyone’s time.

More than an inconvenience.

It had all felt like a beautiful dream, and for a moment, Klaus was sure that it was.

Then, he clutched at Dave’s dog tags and found them very cold, very depressing, and very _real_ , hanging right around his neck.

He wasn’t sure whether that was better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot :)


End file.
